All Put Back Together
by kirathaune
Summary: Gat discovers Goku spying on him.


This is my very first fanfic! I wrote it in September 2009 for the Saiyuki Anonymous Kink Meme, and the prompt was "Goku/Gat - Goku attempting to seduce Gat."

~.~.~.~

He knew the boy was there, behind the barrel, watching him as he rinsed the day's grime from his body. He also knew this wasn't the first time Goku had hidden himself there.

"Goku."

"Gaaah!" There was a loud thump as Goku startled so badly that he lost his balance and fell flat on the floor. He scrambled up, rubbing his elbow. "Uh-ummm… m' sorry…" he stammered. Even in the dingy light of the single light bulb hanging from the ceiling, Gat could see the furious blush that bloomed in the boy's cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" Gat decided not to embarrass him further by adding "again".

The blush spread to the rest of Goku's face. "I– uh– hnnn… M' sorry! I… I… !" The words came out of him in a rush.

A thick eyebrow lifted.

Goku's hand moved up to rub the back of his head, mussing the already wild shock of brunette hair. "I m-mean, Hazel keeps puttin' ya back together, right? A-an' so I was wonderin' what ya looked like, all put back together." He took a few tentative steps closer to Gat. "A-an' ya look AWESOME! I mean, lookit all those muscles!" He waved at Gat's chest. Golden eyes glowed, even while the blush continued to hover over his cheekbones.

The corner of Gat's mouth twitched.

Two small, tanned hands were held out in supplication. "C-can I feel 'em, Gat?"

The twitch turned into a half smile, and Gat gave a single nod.

He stood perfectly still as the boy's callused hands patted over his muscled arms and chest. "Wow…" Goku murmured. "It's like your muscles have muscles! I wish my body could be like yours." Gat smiled a bit at the wistful tone. The patting continued around his waist to his back, then stopped at his shoulder blades. A few more pats, trying to reach higher. "Ugh!" he heard from behind him. "M' too damn short!" There was a scraping sound as a crate was dragged next to him, then a thump as Goku jumped onto the crate. The hands returned to his damp skin, rough fingertips ghosting along his shoulders. The sensation was strange to Gat. It was almost like he was being… worshiped.

"Hey, Gat, ya missed this whole big spot back here." Goku hopped off the crate, grabbed the sponge from the bucket and returned to his perch. Cool water streamed between Gat's shoulder blades as Goku scrubbed at the overlooked patch of skin. The movement slowed, then stopped. There was silence for a few moments, then the sponge swept up to slowly glide back and forth across his shoulders, down his back, then back up. Gat closed his eyes.

A minute later they flew open when he felt warm, chapped lips press against the back of his neck. "G-Goku?"

The lips lifted off his neck, and a suddenly husky voice whispered, "You're so awesome." The sponge plopped to the floor as callused hands slid along his damp shoulders. Lips landed on his skin again, this time right behind his ear. "Your body is just sooo cool..." Teeth nipped at his earlobe right before the whispering mouth claimed it, sucking hungrily. He twisted around only to get caught by a molten gold gaze that was unexpectedly only a little below his eye level. He'd never really had a close look at the boy's face; normally Goku only came up to Gat's ribcage. But now… the blush was still there on Goku's cheeks, and his smile was a bit embarrassed, but his eyes were dark and full of... want. Gat held his breath and, curious, waited to see what the boy would do next.

Trembling fingers reached out and traced the scar that ran diagonally across his face. Lips followed closely after, leaving a trail of soft kisses from his forehead to just below his cheekbone. The kisses continued, veering down to his mouth, and then Goku's lips were on his and the kisses were not soft any more. They were eager and insistent and _hungry_. Hands resumed their explorations, palms sliding across the damp skin of his chest. The breath he had been holding left him when rough fingertips brushed across his nipples, stroking them to hardness. Goku took that breath and released it in a low, throaty groan.

Goku's hot, wet tongue pushed into his mouth, tasting and teasing and sucking. His hands reached up and twined about Gat's neck, fingers twisting themselves in his dreadlocked hair to pull him closer, _closer._ So close Gat could feel the boy's strong, compact body pressing up against his own. So close he could feel that body's growing arousal nudging against his stomach. So close he could feel Goku's heart beating wildly against his chest.

The boy was so… so… _alive_.

Alive.

And he, Gat, was …not.

He had to stop this. He covered the boy's questing, wandering hands with his own, larger hands and pulled them gently away from his body. Goku's lips lifted off his mouth as Goku pulled his head back to look at Gat, eyes wide and dark with desire. "G-Gat?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Goku… I… can't." He tore his gaze away from that warm sea of gold staring at him. "I… am a dead man. A dead man who is only here because Hazel keeps 'putting me back together' with the souls of other dead men." He released Goku's hands and stepped back. "I can't… feel what you would like me to feel. I'm sorry. You should save your love for the living."

But he _did_ feel. He felt regret as he saw hurt replace desire in those dark gold eyes. And he felt emptiness as he realized he wished he _could_ feel what the boy wanted him to feel. He wished he was whole and not just… all put back together.


End file.
